Nightmares
by Crayon-Snob
Summary: Illyana has been having nightmares. What will happen when her powers are affected? Time Travel,sucking her best friend, and her brother into a time when they definitely won't be welcome. Kiotr. Chapter ten up.
1. Prologue

I'm back, and this time it's not a Lancitty, but yes, it's still Kitty-centric. I can't seem to help it.

Prologue

Carmen Pryde was pacing. His only child was sick, had been in the hospital for weeks. She needed a bone marrow transplant. He sighed, realizing his misfortune. Kitty's blood work had always had abnormalities. It only made sense that her bone marrow would too. She was only three years old. He was muttering to himself, as he heard the phone ring. He rushed to pick up, hoping it was the call he'd been waiting for. He smiled, hearing Samuel's voice on the other end of the line. "Dad," he said, a bit anxiously. "What's going on?" As he listened, his relief was showing quickly. The lines in his face were quickly disappearing as his worries were eased, and he started explaining to his wife in an undertone, covering the receiver. His father had always had abnormal blood work, and he had just agreed to save his granddaughters life if he was able. Theresa smiled over at him, clinging to the hope that their daughter would beat the leukemia.

I realize it's short, but the first chapter is already written, and I swear, it's much longer. It'll be posted in, probably a week or so. That should give me time to work on chapter two.


	2. Chapter 1

xXJunoXx: Thank you for my only review for the prologue, it won't come into play for a while, but it's a necessary chapter. And it surprised me that it was a Kiotr too, but that's the only way my head would allow it.

To my readers: I did work on chapter two, but the first version was crappy, and it disgusted me, so I have yet to begin the new version of chapter two, no worries, you'll have it before the 18th, I promise! And I actually know where it's going, so that will make it even faster in coming.

Disclaimer: If I owned, the fanfiction would not be necessary. Hope y'all enjoy the story, it's gonna be a long one. If life gets crazy, I promise, updates will come, though they might be a little slow sometimes!

Illyana Rasputin woke up screaming. It was the third time this week. She knew that everyone in Xavier's mansion was getting worried about her. It's not like she chose her dreams, she had just decided that it was a side-effect of her powers. They always ended quickly, and it was just a bit hard to forget them. Especially since most of what she'd dreamed about had really happened to her in Limbo. She had been the ruler there once, but the people had turned against her. It was from this that most of her nightmares sprang.

Of course, there was the occasional dream that had nothing to do with Limbo. Those were the ones that made her wonder. The Professor had explained to her, that sometimes while she dreamed, she subconsciously used her powers. She didn't want anyone to come across one of her portals, as she liked to think of them, into other worlds. At least, not when she wasn't aware of where they would be taking people.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Piotr, her brother came running into the room. She laughed quietly to herself as she saw him in his fully armored form. He worried about her too much. Not that she hadn't given him more than enough reason lately. She'd been refusing to tell anyone the reason for her nightmares, because she knew that they wouldn't want her to use her powers anymore. "Piotr, I'm fine," Illyana said a bit amusedly.

"What happened to you, Ana?" He asked, as he allowed his armor to recede back into his skin, as he shrank about a foot.

"Bad dreams, ok? I'm fine, I don't need you to come busting in every time I have a nightmare." Illyana looked over at her brother, accusingly. "I can take care of myself, alright?"

Piotr looked her over, apparently deciding that the dream hadn't been so bad if she was already attacking him for being protective of her. "Fine, I will let you think that," he replied teasingly. "If you are okay, then I am going to get some sleep."

Illyana smirked, and threw a pillow at her brother as he left the room. "It's not like I made you come check on me." He walked on, not having heard her, and she sighed, laying back on her side, and drifting into a restless sleep.

Piotr didn't wouldn't sleep tonight. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how many times he'd heard it, his sister's screams always set him on edge. He was sitting in the hallway leaning against the wall adjacent to her room. It would certainly ease his stress if she'd just tell him why she woke up screaming almost every other night.

But she wouldn't, and he knew it. He'd tried to get it out of her every way he knew how, but she wasn't the little girl he could bribe with a drawing lesson anymore. She was fighting him. Trying to get out from under his protective watch. He didn't see any chance of that ever coming to be. He sighed, pressing his bulky form against the wall, shifting into a somewhat more comfortable position.

Piotr's fingers itched for some paper and a pencil, but he wouldn't give himself that luxury. Not when he knew his sister might be screaming again at any moment. She rarely had the nightmares twice in one night, but he wasn't going to be far away when it happened. His room was a floor up from Illyana's. Not very far, but too far away for him to risk it.

He knew that the Professor had their best interests at heart, but he couldn't understand why the older man never told him what was getting to Illyana. He had to know, there was no doubt in Piotr's mind. Nightmares like hers had to have all the psychics in the vicinity reeling. At least, the first time, before Xavier had placed shields within their minds to keep them from picking up on the stress.

He considered himself the only person that had a chance, slim as it was, of getting the reason out of her. He hated seeing the way she acted after a bad dream. This time her hair had been plastered to her body, her nightclothes dampened with sweat. He had cringed, but decided not to mention that he'd seen the way she shook just after she woke. She had seen something horrible... again. And he hadn't been able to protect her from it.

Kitty Pryde had been up and moving hours before anyone else in the mansion. An early morning run, or an intense dance session were her favorite ways to start the morning. She'd been an early riser her entire life, and saw no reason to quit now, even though Kurt had been mocking her self-imposed ten o clock bed time. Of course, that hadn't happened this morning.

She'd been up in her room of the mansion, trying not to wake Rogue when she'd heard a light tapping at the door. She had paused, thinking she'd imagined things at first before hearing one of her closest friends breathy whisper.

"Can I come in Kit?" Kitty grinned, and finished pulling on her pale green sweater before slipping out of her door.

"No need," she smiled brightly, and then winced, seeing the strain showing on Illyana's face. "Nightmares?" She asked, hoping it wasn't happening again. She grimaced at her friends nod, confirming her suspicions. "Do you need to talk about it?" Kitty was surprised when she heard her friends affirmative. She knew Illyana hadn't spoken about her nightmares with anyone, save the Professor. She also knew, due to considerable eavesdropping, that he had practically had to drag the fact that she'd been having them for a while out of her. And they only seemed to be getting worse.

Kitty watched Illyana take a shallow breath, and then dive headfirst into what she had to say. "I would telly Piotr, but he'd make me stop, it's not that bad, I mean, it just seems like it is." She started, her words coming out so rapidly even Kitty was having a bit of trouble keeping up. She nodded, trying to hear every word as she pulled Illyana to the kitchen, unaware that Piotr was there already, serving up a large Russian breakfast.

"It's just, well, you know how Kurt has to go through this other dimension while he's 'porting to get where he's going?" Kitty was amused that her younger friend didn't wait for a nod. "Well, I have a mid-way point to, Limbo. And, there are... things there, it's awful, I really don't think I can say more without the nightmares haunting me, but I can't tell Piotr, he'll make me stop using my powers completely, and I need them to help the team."

Kitty nodded as the girls slowly entered the kitchen. "I won't say anything," she smiled up at Illyana, and jumped as she heard Piotr quickly slam down the metal bowl he had been holding, his frustration obvious. He looked over at the two girls who were both looking at him with curiosity. He looked over at them sheepishly as he threw yet another completely smashed egg into the wastebasket. "I have been having a bit of trouble cracking them." He explained, and Illyana grinned realizing his hands were far too large for the task. She grinned mischievously, and and pushed Kitty over to help him.

"Kitty, you help him with the eggs, I'll make sure he's making the blini right. Kitty glared at the other girl, knowing how awful she was in the kitchen.

"I think I'd better just watch," she replied, before glancing up at the large man with egg goo running between his fingers. She sighed, and then quickly gave in, admitting that he was cute when he was having a hard time. She shook herself, reminding her slight attraction that she had a boyfriend as she walked over to help Colossus with the eggs.

Piotr looked as Shadowcat cracked a few eggs along the side of the bowl, the tip of her tongue sliding out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat, and then shot a glare at Illyana. She just had to keep trying to set them up, didn't she? Wasn't it bad enough that Piotr had to remember after his daydreams that Kitty was already dating someone? Did his sister have to keep reminding him how badly he wanted the girl?

Piotr winced as Kitty bumped against him so slightly she didn't even notice. His body reacted instantly, and he was glad he was wearing sweatpants. His cheeks tinted slightly as he tensed and Illyana giggled before walking out of the kitchen murmuring, "Looks like you two have things under control." Piotr glared at her, but was grateful for the distraction as Kitty reached back, wiping her hands off on his t-shirt.

He shook his head, trying to clear what was going through his head and decided to distract himself somehow. He smiled, latching onto something he'd heard as the girls walked into the kitchen. "What won't you tell anyone?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed Kitty's wrists, grinning as he gave her a gentle shove towards the sink. "Wash up."

Kitty looked at him, and nodded, heading to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm not gonna tell you," she answered. "I'm not gonna break a promise, okay?" She watched him for a few moments, and he grinned, as he realized she was trying not to let him see. He pretended not to notice, as he enjoyed the attention from her.

He tried to forget how wrong it was supposed to be. He was too old for her. Piotr was five years older than Kitty. A fairly significant amount when considering the fact that she was only sixteen. He sighed, and reached to the highest cabinet, grabbing a bottle of vodka, and taking a swig. Laughing inwardly at Kitty's distasteful expression. "You no like vodka?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched as a little grin traveled across her face, smiling back when he realized the smile was just for him.

"I'm underage, remember?" Piotr winced, and nodded.

"Da, I remember," he murmured, wondering how he could have let his guard slip. "What was my sister telling you?" He asked persistently, getting the blini from the oven, grinning as he saw it looked perfect. "And would you like some breakfast?"

Kitty nodded. "Breakfast would be great, but I'm not gonna tell you, okay? It's none of your business what she's been dreaming about."

Piotr slammed his hand down on the counter in frustration, glancing over at Kitty as he moved his hand, leaving an imprint of it in the stainless steel. "Katya, she is my sister, I need to help her."

"I know you feel that way Piotr, but what if she doesn't want your help?"

I know it's moving kind of slow, but I promise, things will pick up soon, I was going to write more, but it'd have been, a five thousand or so word chapter, and those are really hard for me to read, so I decided not to do that to anyone else! I hope you enoyed it, and if you did, or if you didn't press that little bluish-purplish button and let me know why!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I swear I am not Stan Lee.

xXJunoXx: Thank you so much for being my lone reviewer. Also, thank you for pointing out the confusion chapter one would've caused me had I not been the author. It's fixed now, and shouldn't be confusing.

To my Readers: You can thank xXJunoXx for the quick update. She made me want to finish this chapter even more quickly than I had expected to be able to. I hope you enjoy my work of fiction.

Writing a Letter.

Kitty glared over at Colossus as he tried for the fourth time in the week to wheedle out Illyana's dreams. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a defensive stance blocking the corridor between the bedrooms. "Piotr, why can't you get it into your thick metal skull that I'm not gonna tell you!" Kitty looked at him icily, hoping the other mutants in the mansion had heard enough of them for lately and would stay as far away as possible. "Listen, " Kitty's voice had softened, seeing the hurt expression on Piotr's face. "It's not my dream ok? I would tell you if it was, but if you really want to know, you should ask Illyana." She waited a few strained moments before Piotr nodded his assent. "Of course, you've got me curious now," she said mischievously. "What did you dream about last night?"

Piotr watched as Kitty's smile grew even larger as Piotr quickly looked down at the floor. "Was nothing," he said his accent getting thicker as it always did when he was embarrassed, or nervous. "I dreamed of Russia," he said, telling a half-truth. He had dreamt of Russia... He couldn't help it that his subconscious had put Kitty there with him... In the same bed...

Piotr shook his head abruptly, trying to clear the images from the dream reminding himself hastily of all the reasons he could remember ever having come up with that it wouldn't work. "I am going to go," he said quietly and headed up to his room.

Kitty laughed as she watched him go, sure he was going to be grabbing some paper and a pencil to draw with. She saw him drawing often, and knew it was one of his favorite things to do. As she walked towards her room remembering the letter from her grandfather that she hadn't finished yet, she realized that she had never seen any of Piotr's work. She walked to her room quickly, deciding to ask to see it next time he was nearby.

She skimmed over the letter from her grandfather again, getting ready to write one back to him. The one she had from him was a bit odd. He kept reminding her to be proud of her heritage, and not let anyone dissuade her. Kitty shrugged, he would occasionally get on a kick about how important it was to remember where you came from. Probably one of the things that still stayed with him from his survival of the Holocaust. She grabbed a pink pen and started her reply, frustrated that her grandparents refused modern technology, and thought that a typed letter should be taken as a personal insult.

She took her time, trying to hide most of the details of her training- her grandparents still didn't know she was a mutant. Her parents didn't think they needed the stress, and Kitty agreed. No need to worry them over something that they couldn't change. She smiled as she signed her name with a flourish, and then got up going out into the hall to drop the letter into the pile to go into the mailbox. Once she got to the office, she looked all the pile, thinking on how odd it was that so many people wrote letters with all the modern technology they had available. She turned, making her way down the hall and ran straight into a lean, hard chest. She looked up, and saw Piotr, realizing that he had grabbed her by the arms to keep her from losing her balance.

Illyana yawned in her seat, twirling her pen between her fingers as she tried to focus on the history lesson. It was interesting, she just hadn't been getting much sleep, and talk about gas chambers, and torture because of Hitler wasn't doing much at all to help. She glanced over at Beast, and bit her bottom lip, deciding he was probably too wrapped up in the history himself to notice if she took a quick nap. She laid her head down on the desk, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her quickly. As she slowly felt herself get pulled into a nightmare again, she tried to break away from sleep's hold, but she hadn't been sleeping because she'd wanted to allay her brother's worries.

Kitty looked past Piotr as he slowly let go of her, holding onto her shoulders. She arched her neck to look around him as she spotted one of Illyana's stepping disks. She smiled, always having been curious about what happened when you went through one of those things. She brushed past Piotr, not bothering to explain as she walked headlong onto the disk. Piotr turned quickly, and watched her disappear from his sight. He went after her, his long strides quickly getting him onto the disk. He sighed as he stepped onto it, glad to have made it before it dissolved into thin air. He felt himself being pulled away to a different place, and resisted his instinct to fight the urge as he foolishly followed Kitty, not knowing where he would be taken.

A/N: You know you want to review, and I know you want to review, so just press the button and do it already! Also, if I stop updating for a while, my parents are considering temporarily disconnecting our cable, so don't give up on the story if updates stop for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going away for the weekend on a retreat with my youth group, so this is the only update for the weekend. Maybe for the next two weeks depending on how wiped out I am, and whether or not we get stuck up there due to snow.

xXJunoXx: Sorry, you still don't know where they went, now do you? You might be able to figure it out based on the story, but I really didn't want it to be too obvious.

Author376: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, it did kill the Kat. (You actually weirded me out a little saying that, because my name's Kat, haha.) And yes, it very well might end up there, but I'm not telling ;)

Limbo

Illyana woke up suddenly. She looked around blearily, smiling as she saw Rahne doodling all over her notebook. Were those... Frisbees? Alright, it had just become official. Rahne needed a boyfriend. Illyana looked over at Beast, smiling as she realized that he hadn't even noticed her little nap. And she hadn't woken up screaming either, which was always a good sign. As her senses sharpened, she bit her bottom lip, somehow knowing that something was wrong.

She glanced up as she heard the Professor's voice in her head, shrugging as she realized that he was still in his office. _Illyana, I need you to come see me immediately. _She glanced towards Beast, who looked at her and nodded, apparently having heard the message. She quickly gathered up her things, racking her brain for what she could possibly have done to warrant a call from the professor. As she gathered her books, she shrugged, slipping out of the classroom quietly.

She headed down the halls, surprised by the number of kids that weren't in class right then. She smiled, realizing that most of them were on a free period, but others, like Kurt, were skipping. He was supposed to be sitting next to her in history class, but he was in the hallway. She grinned up at him as she saw him swinging from chandelier to chandelier on the ceiling. He was such a show off. The back flip was just too much. She rolled her eyes, and walked on past the students milling around, finally reaching Professor Xavier's office.

"Please, Illyana, have a seat," the bald man smiled at her as she situated herself into a chair across from him. "I have some news." She raised an eyebrow, knowing better than to try to get him to talk before he was ready.

"Yes, what is it?" Illyana wondered allowed, unsure of what could be so interesting that he called her out of class. She stared across the desk at him, studying the wall behind him. She wasn't going to ask again. She broke into a grin as he sighed, and began to talk. Her grin quickly morphed into a somber expression as she listened.

"Your brother, and your best friend, they have disappeared. I have come to the conclusion that... they have stepped through one of your portals. You need to be aware, and we need to try to get them out as quickly as possible." The older man smiled kindly at her from his chair. "I know that that currently is beyond your capabilities. You're going to need to train more in order to retrieve them from wherever you sent them." He smiled as Illyana groaned. "I'm assigning you extra training with Storm, not Logan," the older man couldn't help but chuckle as her face suddenly became ecstatic for a moment, before the gravity of the situation hit her once more.

Kitty looked around her, surprised by the beauty of the surroundings. Illyana had made this seem like an awful place. Kitty shivered, it was a bit chilly, but considering all the ice that was around, it was hardly surprising. She had stepped away from the portal only moments after she'd entered Limbo. She had glanced behind her, and the scenery had changed completely. When she had glanced into the portal, it looked like her home in Illinois, and it had still been Illinois when she stepped through. She had been walking through, making her way towards where her neighborhood should be, when it had suddenly gotten freezing. There was ice, and snow everywhere. Small houses dotted the landscape, but the lack of people disturbed her.

She walked around, wrapping her arms around herself to help keep warm. There was no one in sight. Where they all were, she had no idea, or where she was, either. She glanced behind her, and winced, feeling that someone- No, something had just been watching her. She instinctively phased her entire body, and began to run straight ahead, not allowing anything to stop her as she dashed through buildings. Gasping, she finally stopped in one, and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

Piotr looked around, thoroughly shocked to see an exact replica of his home in Siberia. But it couldn't really be home. He looked around, wrinkling his brow as he first noticed the lack of sound, and then the lack of people. Even after he and Illyana had gone, there had been plenty of people. They had turned on Piotr, so he had taken Illyana, and gone.

Their parents had been killed trying to protect them, and he didn't want that to happen t o anyone else. They had left quickly, taking only what they required using Illyana's newfound powers to transport them. She had had no control then, and they didn't know where they would end up, but they had landed in New York.

America was perfect. Compared to the open discrimination that they had become used to, it was like no one here even cared mutants were spread out among the regular humans. Piotr shook his head, ending his reverie, as he remembered his purpose for being here. Allowing the cold to invigorate him, he smiled. It was never this cold in the states. He glanced around somewhat nervously, and his body was soon cocooned in a case of organic steel that shimmered silver. There was no reason to be taken by surprise. Certainly not when it could be avoided. He started walking, watching, and listening carefully for any sign of Kitty.

Kitty was shivering, her teeth chattering uncontrollably as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She could phase, sure, but that wouldn't keep her molecules from freezing. She clamped her mouth shut as the noise and jerking motion got on her nerves. She was leaning against a wall, huddled as tightly as she could possibly could be. She had already started cursing herself for her stupidity. Someone with an IQ like hers shouldn't be allowed to do things that resulted in them getting stuck, with no way out. It was a completely awful situation. She didn't even know if Piotr had followed her into the portal. And she knew this was Limbo, because it was the stopping point between wherever you two trips took you.

She scrunched even closer to her wall as the wall straight across from her crumbled to the ground. Kitty smiled, seeing Piotr, and stood up, running to him and sliding her arms around his large frame as best she could. "Piotr!" She was ecstatic. As Piotr's arms wrapped around her enclosing her body, she pressed herself against him, reveling in his warmth. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he looked down at her. He was resisting the temptation to lean down and kiss her. She belonged to someone else.

That thought alone made a grown rip through his throat, and she looked up at him, worriedly. He grinned down at her, shrugging. "I am just happy to have found you." He grinned, and his heart rose in his chest as she nodded, accepting his explanation.

They both turned to look as a bright light started swirling nearby. Kitty smiled as she recognized another portal, and looked up at Piotr. "We go through, or we stay," she said simply. He nodded, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him curiously.

"This time, we go together," he said firmly. She grinned, and they stepped through the portal together. Her only thought was the hope that they not be separated again, and his was the wish that he could have more reason to hold onto her.

A/N: I am completely unaware of what Limbo's like, or if Marvel has ever bothered to make a description. So, in my version, when Illyana isn't present, it changes itself into the place that the last person to enter considers home. But it's void of people. (There are... "Creatures," however, and they are the things causing the nightmares Illyana's been having.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

Crayon-Snob


	5. Chapter 4

xXJunoXx: I'm glad you enjoyed my version of Limbo, and here's chapter number four, just for me, and you since no one else seems to be reading it. ;)

To my readers: Sorry, I meant to have this up on Friday, but I had a million things going on this week. Made a birthday cake for a four year old's princess party, went to said princess party, got dragged about a thousand places by the parentals, not to mention just school and homework along with college applications, which are really hard to fill out effectively when you're homeschooled, by the way.

**This chapter is not for Heath Ledger, nor his memory, but for his family, along with the hope that this not be made any more difficult than necessary for them by "media vultures," to quote Pagan from Instant Star. Life is short, make sure you actually live it.**

Also, if you like this story, I recommend reading Author376's **Stolen Child. **It's an excellent piece of work, that is also a Kiotr.

Where Are We?

Kitty looked around, and bit her bottom lip. The streets here were deserted too. They couldn't possibly still be in Limbo, could they? She looked up at Piotr her mouth open as she started to ask a question when he grabbed her, covered her mouth with his hand, and started tugging her back into an alley she hadn't even noticed. He pulled his arms away from her, holding a finger to his lips as his body became encased in a steel shell. She wrinkled her brow, and took the hint, phasing to make sure she was ready for whatever Piotr knew was coming. If he had already turned to steel, something was out there.

She tensed, looking up at Piotr, getting a bit annoyed as he was watching something she couldn't see yet because of their height difference. Piotr's eyes narrowed, and he reached for her wrist, grinning as his hand passed through her arm. "Katya, we need to go, now!" His whisper was hoarse, nervous. Something bigger than she had thought was happening. "We do not need to be seen," he said as she solidified, and jerked her farther back into the alley. Kitty almost smacked him for grabbing her so roughly, and then she saw the look on his face. Fear was the only word to explain it.

The man that was at least twice her weight, and couldn't be harmed, was scared. She shrunk back against him, trying to figure out what could make him worry. She stilled as she heard the footsteps. Loud, rhythmic, and made be several pairs of... yup, boots. Had to be boots.

She was glad that Piotr's hand clapped over her mouth at the moment she saw them. There were at least ten men, dressed in old military uniforms. But that wasn't the part that worried her. They were leading at least six people, who were followed by more men. What stopped her heart in her chest was the fact that the had miniature red flags on their arms. With white circles centered on them. Not to mention the black swastika in the middle. She was a twentieth century Jew, stuck in Nazi Germany.

"We have to help them!" Kitty's voice was stopped by Piotr reaching over and slamming his hand against her mouth. He stared at her as though she had lost her mind, his jaw tense.

"You cannot, they will kill you." Kitty glared at him, hating his completely calm manner. As if it were pure fact, and she wasn't perfectly capable of escaping any technology of the era. Did they even have computers? She pulled her gaze away from Piotr, staring at a brick in the wall across from them as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want me to just send them to their graves?" Kitty's gaze was boring straight into Piotr's

clear blue eyes. "We can't just leave them with the soldiers." Kitty's had placed her hands on her hips defiantly as she tried to get down to Piotr's conscience.

"We cannot help. If we do, they will know of mutants before they need to, and you and I might not be born." He reached out for her, grabbing her by the arms. "We need to be careful here, if we aren't, we could ruin history."

"Or we could stop the Holocaust from happening."

"Katya, we cannot change history, we do not know what that will do to the future. Magneto was here, during the Holocaust, as was your grandfather. We cannot change it without changing the lives of everyone we know. You told me once, your grandparents met at one of these... death camps. If we change things, you will not exist." Kitty winced, realizing the truth in his words.

"But what's one life for thousands. It would be better to help them."

"Without you, how many people that you saved with the X-men would now be dead? It would not be just one life."

"Fine," Kitty finally accepted her friends reasoning. "What do we do now?"Piotr shrugged, looking over at the small woman helplessly.

"Training didn't exactly give me an edge on living through the Holocaust," he smiled sheepishly. "I suggest we avoid soldiers." Kitty smacked him, rolling her eyes. She got to her feet, reaching for his hand.

"Come on, it's cold, and I'm not spending the night outside in Germany." She walked over towards the house that the soldiers had just evacuated. "They probably had blankets, and at least a bed."

"And they will not be using it anytime soon," he agreed somewhat morbidly. They started looking through the house, hunting for a bed, or at least some blankets. They separated, Kitty going clockwise through the house, Piotr counter-clockwise. He jumped as she screamed, and was running towards her when he saw what had been distressing her he grinned, and began laughing, unable to contain himself. "A rat, Katya?"

She glared at him. "I found blankets, and this little guy was just, bundled up in them. He surprised me is all. Piotr nodded, smiling at her as she blushed, her face bright pink because of her rodent encounter.

"Take the blankets, I do not need them." He grinned as she thanked him, and then finally talked her into catching some sleep. She was leaning against him, their backs to the wall with him in his armored form to keep the cold out. As she started drifting to sleep, he thought back to the last time he'd stayed up all night, watching out for another woman that he cared for. He was going to make sure that nothing touched Kitty while they were here. No matter what he had to do to keep her safe.

It had been several hours after they had left the house, deciding it would be stupid to stay put for long. There was nowhere that they knew they could go without being apprehended. They might not know Kitty was a Jew straight off, but they would certainly know Piotr was Russian because of his accent. They would probably think he was an escaped POW, except for their clothes, which they had decided to keep. They were definitely better insulated than anything that the people from this time period were wearing.

Kitty glanced around, still nervous. She was grateful her grandfather had taught her German when she was young. He had said it was to keep her from staying inside all the time. All she had done when she was younger was practice dancing, and well, take electronics apart and them put them back together, usually managing to make them function better in the process. He had taken her outside, away from all the distractions, and just spoken to her in what she had thought was a secret language. She smiled, somehow grandparents always knew what you would need in life.

Piotr had learned German as well, from his father. On the farm they had to deal with people trying to steal their crops, and generally, they were Germans passing through that attempted it. Any of the Russians knew what Piotr could do. As he remembered one time in particular when his father had been gone on errands, and he had been left with his mother, he frowned. Not everyone's intentions were as pure as his own. He had learned that the hard way. Thankfully, he'd been able to keep her from being raped, but only just.

The streets were still empty, apparently, even the blonde haired blue eyed people didn't want to get mistaken for anything else. Or maybe they were just in a bad part of town. Piotr nodded, deciding that was probably at least part of it based on the number of things crawling through the streets he'd been wise enough not to mention to Kitty.

She had been acting oddly all morning. Not that he could blame her. He would have been crawling out of his skin in her situation. She was just quiet. He'd been giving her time, trying to let her go through everything on her own, not wanting to interrupt her thought patterns. As he heard footsteps, he grabbed her, yet again, shoving her behind a dumpster, and following after, crouching down to hide his bulk. More soldiers, he could see them, and winced, hearing Kitty curse under her breath. He'd never heard her cuss before, she had probably learned that one from Gambit. He hoped. If she had come up with something that colorful on her own, he was going to lose any fight they ever had.

He tensed, hearing the footsteps grow ever closer as suddenly a new light step joined the "Clop, clop, " of the soldiers. He heard something connect with one of the mens skulls, and smirked as he heard them start chasing after someone. Several minutes later, he and Kitty were still sitting in the same place, unable to move in case the soldiers decided to come back.

"Hiding for a reason?" He heard a young man's voice, and turned, prepared to harm anyone nearby. The man laughed, and offered him a hand, helping him up. "You're just a bit tense, ja? Everyone is these days." Piotr couldn't help but smile at the man as he moved away from the dumpster, offering Kitty a hand as she followed after him.

Hope you all enjoyed! Now that you've read, review!


	6. Chapter 5

**If there are any historical/cultural inaccuracies it is entirely the author's fault for only using common knowledge along with research that has been garnered from Wikipedia. Please don't flame due to inaccuracies, because I'm sure there will be at least one throughout this fanfiction.**

Alright, I'm sorry if this bit makes anyone the least bit uncomfortable, but I figured if they did it in Back to the Future I could do it in the here and now. Don't worry, nothing will happen. 'Cest is not something I'm ever going to write. It's just a harmless little crush.

Also, I know that this update took forever, but last weekend I was crazy busy. I went to the circus, and had this obligation that my parents make go to. All sorts of stuff, and this week, I'm sick, plus relatives I never see were in town, plus my grandparents are trying to guilt trip me for not seeing them. (The last part isn't working since I feel like crap, but they'll try)

Now onward to answer these gorgeous reviews I have. Three for the last chapter! That's exciting me.

xXJunoXx: As always, your opinion is one of my favorites. I thought the colorful language thing was excellent too. Canon, good word. Sorry, I love words, which makes sense, since I write. Brilliant? You think I'm BRILLIANT? Yay! I feel special now!

Author376: Thanks for the review, and here's more for you!

Miss Maia: Thanks for the review! It's either late 1941, or early 1942. I'm still a bit iffy on that myself.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college, now would I?

Just Too Weird

Kitty bit her bottom lip, looking out over the dank, creepy place that they'd been staying with the guy that had helped her and Colossus. She knew him, but she had no way of telling Piotr that. It was weird, the strangest thing was that he liked her. And she could tell. He really liked her. It was very disconcerting. She had been trying her best to avoid Samuel Prydeman. But her grandfather just wouldn't leave her alone. He was flirting with her. It might, in a way, explain how he'd always given her the best birthday presents, even though he was never well off.

Ever since they'd showed up at this camp, that her grandfather had founded, after escaping one of the concentration camp, she and Piotr hadn't had a moment alone. She needed to talk to him. Piotr could draw to occupy the little free time they had. The rest of their time was spent spying on the Nazi's, or helping to keep tabs on other people who were evading the camps, and making sure that they were alright. Unfortunately, whoever chose teams to go out, never placed her and Piotr together. Which meant it was difficult to be as effective as they could be.

The first night that they were there, Piotr had asked Sam, as her grandfather preferred to be called, why he had helped them. Kitty had never really known all the details of her grandfather's time in a concentration camp, so she had avidly listened as he told them about what had convinced him that he had to help others like them, avoid the camps at all costs.

Kitty had done her best to memorize every word, knowing she might not get the chance to hear about it again. It was, after all, an important part of her family history, whether the person telling the story knew that or not. She had settled in against Colossus wrinkling her brow with confusion as Sam glared at the large man before beginning his tale. That was before she realized he had a bit of a crush on her. Thinking about that still blew her mind. She smiled, repeating the story to herself as she tried to keep herself awake for her watch.

"It was late, long after Mama and Papi had sent us to bed. Mama woke us up, shook us awake, and made us hide in the cellar. I think Papi was doing his best to keep the soldiers by the door while Mama made sure we were hidden. She covered the floorpanel with a rug, and dragged a chest on top of it. It was difficult for my little brother, sister and I to get out. The soldiers, they dragged Mama and Papi out of the house, and then searched for us, but they didn't move anything, so we were safe.

"I don't know what my parents told them about us, but I don't think it helped them any at the concentration camp that they were taken to. We waited for hours, I was trying to keep my siblings quiet while hoping that they didn't come back to look for us. I have no idea how long we were down there, but by the time we got out of the house, it was late afternoon the next day. We took as much food, and blankets- things I knew we'd need. They didn't last us a week.

"We'd been hiding with the homeless people, which scared Eliana. She thought that we were supposed to help them, but not live among them. Several months after we had started living on the streets, and scrounging for food in the dumpsters, my younger brother, Joel, died of starvation. I hadn't been able to find enough food for all of us, and I didn't know that he'd been giving his to Eliana. He thought that she needed more, and, he was right. I should've been the one to die from not eating, but I'd always known my brother was better than me. It was my fault.

"After that, I made sure to spend extra time finding food, making sure there was enough. I left Eliana alone more and more, because if I got caught, I did not want the Nazi's to find her too. I thought she had been through enough with her twin brother dying right in front of her, but I was wrong again. I should have taken her with me.

"Just a few weeks later, after going to scrounge for food, I returned, and she wasn't there. She was nowhere nearby. I finally got one of the other people living on the streets to tell me that he had seen her heading east. I ran as quickly as I could to catch up to her. The idiot didn't tell me that she was being escorted by the Nazi's. I was too much of a coward to go try to free her from them. I didn't know what I was doing, or how to help. So I just watched them take my little sister from me.

"I've been captured by them as well, but I escaped the camp. Don't ask me how, because I'm honestly not sure what it was that happened. But they threw me and several other of the bodies out of the camp, and into a street, because the pits that they burn the bodies in were full, and I left. This was after they had put us in a gas chamber."

After that, her grandfather had drifted into a solitary silence. She had felt Piotr's arm wrapped around her waist, wondering when he'd put it there. She had been surprised by how much her grandfather had gone through. And she, unfortunately, knew he would go through even more, because he had been at Auschwitz when the Russians had freed the last of the prisoners.

A sound in the darkness made her snap to attention, leaving the story behind her. A slow smile reached her lips as she recognized Piotr's bulky form. He'd been overly protective of her since they'd arrived, but she had written if off as Piotr's sense of honor making sure he took care of all those that he considered weaker than him. Kitty grinned as she thought about how that applied to practically everyone.

"The young man, he seems to be taken with you," he said quietly as he sat down beside her. Kitty smiled, as she realized she could finally tell Colossus since no one else was anywhere nearby.

"Yeah, he does." She smiled before continuing. "And it's really kinda weird," Kitty glanced up at Colossus as he tensed and then immediately realized what he thought she meant. "No, he hasn't done anything Piotr," she said quietly. "It's just that, he's my grandfather. Pryde was derived from Prydeman." she explained, looking up at him, and was a bit puzzled by the fact that he immediately relaxed, but also smiled at her for the first time since arriving. A real smile, not one of those, "We're gonna be okay," grins.

"That must be strange," Piotr said as he reached out towards her, and grabbed her shoulders with his large hands, starting to massage them. He grinned as he felt her muscles loosen beneath his touch, and he could've sworn his heart stopped when she curled up against him, and fell asleep in his arms. He grinned, glad he was uncomfortable enough to stay awake and take over her watch.

If you give me a review, it might help me get over this stupid cold, and the sooner I get over the cold, the sooner I'll feel like writing some more!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I own X-men, I would be very rich. I am not very rich, therefore I do not own the X-men. If this way of proving it makes no sense to you, you're probably not the only one. Proofs are so not my strong suit.

I'm so very sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long. My computer had a total crash, and it's taken me this long to get my computer geek friend that can help me with these kinds of things help me retrieve some files that were necessary to the story, along with other necessary files, but y'all don't care about those.

Miss Maia- There's really not that big of a difference in what happens between characters in movies, and in fanfictions, is there? Except for the whole... no profit thing. And thank you for the bit of historical input!

xXJunoXx- I hope you're all right since we haven't talked in what seems like ages. I'm so glad you think I'm brilliant, really. And I can handle the word bestest, it's in my vocabulary too... Just not in my fanfictions. Thanks so so much for the review!

Author376- Sorry about the long wait, I just got your pm. I' perfectly fine, just unfortunately, was forced to withdraw from the worl wide web due to circumstances beyond my control. I've got a bit of catching up to do on your story, now don't I? Now, onward to talk of your review. Glad I'm able to make someone's day! I know I've already responded to this, I think, but I'd hate for someone to think you'd been left out. Awesome! Two brilliant counts coming my way. No girl will ever turn that down, honest. Clear characters, Woo-Hoo! That is my ultimate goal. I don't want convulted characters that make no sense, and are very OOC. I would drive myself insane that way. They have not revealed their powers, but they might if they run into another mutant...or maybe... an old friend?

Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to check out Author 376's KIOTR stories, Stolen Child, and it's sequel, Unquiet Dreams.

Can't Stay Away

Kitty started cursing herself as she quickly walked away from the camp. She'd really done it this time. Piotr would never forgive her for it. She bit her bottom lip before looking around to make sure no one was nearby. Smiling, she phased through a building just a few blocks away from the small building that nearly thirty people were inhabiting to help stop the rebellion. It was far too crowded, but there wasn't very much she could do about that. Especially since Piotr didn't want them to use their powers. Whoops. A little too late on that one.

It was embarrassing really, the way that Sam would flirt with her in front of the whole camp. She really did try to be nice, but she'd finally had enough. Kitty slips down to the floor, deciding that maybe she ought to fall through a hole in the floor as many people often want to. But for them, it's never a reality. For her, it could be. She hadn't done anything cruel, just made a false claim. Why couldn't she have done the smart thing and just told her grandfather that she had a boyfriend? She had to go and make up something completely new. Her mother had always tried to break her of that unfortunate habit of speaking without thinking. It never sunk in.

Kitty looked up, wondering how many hours she'd been away from the camp. It couldn't have been that long. Noticing some droppings on the floor shaking, she looked up curiously. Germany wasn't on a fault line, was it? As the quake got stronger, she stood up, shoving her head out through the wall cautiously. She shook the thought that it might be Lance from her head. He didn't come through, it was just her and Piotr.

"Katya," she turned her head in the direction of the urgent hiss, and smiled as she realized Piotr's footfalls were the cause of the commotion in her hideout. Her smile fading quickly as she remembered why Piotr was probably looking for her. "I've heard a bit of news from Sam."

Kitty turned her head away quickly, blushing as Piotr walked up to her. "Come here," she replied, reaching for his wrists and dragging him in through the wall after her. "I'm sorry, Piotr, I am, but I had to do it." Kitty was surprised seeing Piotr's confused expression. "Wait—what are you talking about?"

"Sam told me that there was a plan in place to help break out some prisoners on a train, on the way to Treblinka, he asked me to find you and let you know," Piotr said his brow furrowed. "What were you talking about?" A grin traveled across his handsome face as he saw a blush creep up Kitty's cheeks.

"I- Sorry, but I kind of told Sam that we were dating." Kitty brown eyes met Piotr's ice blue ones before she added, "But, we can er-, 'break up' if you want." It took him a moment to answer, and Kitty didn't notice the hunger that flashed in his eyes as she explained. "I'll make it up to you," she mumbled weakly.

Piotr resisted the urge to start laughing. He cupped Kitty's face in his large hand, tilting her head upward so that he could look at her as he spoke. "It would hardly be gentlemanly of me to allow your grandfather to harass you, now would it?" He smiled, that heart-stopping smile of his that would make any woman melt, the true beauty of it being that Piotr didn't have a clue how amazing it was when he trained that smile on you. "I suppose we can be dating." Piotr's smile faltered, "But telling your current boyfriend might be a bit of a problem."

"Not exactly a problem since we don't know if we're ever going back home again." Great, she'd just done it again. They hadn't talked about that little fact yet. He had to have known it though. "I mean, it's not like Illyana knew where she was dropping us off exactly, since she was dreaming while her powers were working." Piotr nodded in agreement.

"Da, that is true, but we will figure it out, he answered firmly reaching for Kitty's hand. "Let's get back to the camp so we can join their strategy meeting for stopping the train. If we're there, we might be able to guarantee we will work together. That would... make things easier for everyone." Kitty nodded, and phased the two of them out of the abandoned building.

"Let's go, I'm about ready to keel over from boredom." She grinned, racing off in front of Piotr towards the camp.


	8. Chapter 7

A huge thank you to my two favorite reviewers, xX Juno Xx, and Author 376, y'all are both amazing.

xX Juno Xx: I am not going to kill you, promise. It sucks about your brother's schedule, and I can't wait for you to be on more often/update Bodyguards. Well, I can, but I'd prefer not to. 8)

Author376: Yes, your assumption is correct, it was an unspoken wish, a hardly thought about wish, because she feels like it wouldn't be fair to Lance to fall for someone else. Too bad for him. Sorry, Lance, I'm gonna be sorta evil too you in this story. Piotr is completely loving this, being able to act like her boyfriend, and hoping that sooner rather than later it will turn into a real relationship instead of just a "relationship." And no, it's not a very Piotr-ish thing to do... but if Kitty starts falling for him, well, he can't help that now can he? And I don't mind rambling reviews, they generally make me smile. And thanks for the good wishes on technical things, Della (my computer is a Dell, I named it Della), has been much better lately. And will fingers crossed stay that way.

_Want to read another great Kiotr? Author376's Stolen Child, and the sequel, Unquiet Dreams are both A-Mazing_

Disclaimer: If I did own it, that would make me Stan Lee. I'm far too young, too female, and too poor to be Stan Lee.

The Plan

Samuel Prydeman looked around the small room full of war torn people, and sighed. Two of them were missing, not that he particularly cared about the Russian, but the girl. He sighed, and shook his head. He looked out at the group and continued to explain exactly what was going to happen in two days. He glanced back towards the door, somewhat annoyed as Kitty and Piotr walked in quietly and leaned against the back wall as they listened to him entail what was going to happen. "The train is going to stop six miles from Treblinka. Most of the guard for the prisoners have left by that time," he continued, his mind not really on what he was saying. Sam was confident in everyone present. The confidence might be unwarranted, but it was there.

He glanced around, and smiled, as he began telling people who they would be working with. "Joshua, you're with Hannah, Caleb, and Alexandra; Elizabeth, Anna, and Stefan," he sighed, remembering who he had wanted grouped together from memory. "Peter, you can be with Marcel-"

"Would it not be better for me to be with Kitty?" Samuel glared at the large man as he asked. "We know each other well, and have been working together for quite some time. It would be much more effective," Piotr said earnestly. Samuel sighed, and glanced over at Kitty, who seemed to be holding her breath. He nodded once, sharply, and tried not to hate the man for ruining his plan to pair himself off with Kitty.

He looked over at everyone after informing them of which groups they would be a part of and then asked them to wait for him to brief each group on what they specifically would be doing. He steeled himself, and turned towards Joshua's group to begin. He would not dwell on Piotr's idiotic male ego trip, or whatever it was. There were more important things.

Piotr smiled at Kitty, laughing at her as she brushed herself off. "That was so not funny, Col- Piotr. You're lucky I blocked the phasing instinct." She hissed threateningly to him. "Maybe I won't next time." A deep rumbling laugh from Piotr's chest made her cock her head to the side.

"Katya, I hardly think that you're going to trip over someone, and into a wall twice. You're alright, are you not?" Kitty watched him grin at her as she nodded, and he reached for her hand, taking it in his as he pulled her up against him, setting her gently onto her feet.

"It's not my fault, the kid jumped right in front of me," she felt compelled to explain for some reason. Piotr grinned over at her, still holding her hand, and looked over as he heard someone clearing his throat nearby. He glanced up and barely managed to keep the look of distaste of his face seeing Sam. Piotr held himself in check, knowing that the younger man had no idea who he wanted. Or that she was-

Piotr glanced up at the low ceiling, redirecting his train of thought. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered why his back now felt perpetually cramped. He had to hunch over just a bit to walk around anywhere in the building. He much preferred the outdoors. It wasn't as if the small groups of soldiers that were walking around were much of a match for him, even when he wasn't in his steel form.

Sam looked at Kitty and smiled, barely glancing up at Piotr. "I need the two of you to take the train from the back, find a way in, but don't do much damage, we don't want them to know we're coming." Piotr glanced down at Kitty, and smirked. That was doable. Piotr listened, and was somewhat impressed by the rest of his plan, and all that it entailed. The time line was a bit to exacting for his tastes. There was no way that each group would be done with their entrances at the same time, and getting the prisoners out wasn't exactly going to be the easiest thing he'd ever done.

Kitty's grip tightening unconsciously around his hand let him know that she too was seeing a few "technical glitches" with Sam's plan. Not that they had been around long enough to point those flaws out to their new leader. He would think that Piotr was just trying to show him up, and need to prove him wrong, and he would think that Kitty was just trying to get him to show off for her. Piotr had been around lots of guys like him back in the bars that Logan had taken him to when they needed to get away from the insanity of a house full of teenagers.

Leaders that couldn't possibly be wrong, and if they were, they would sometimes take it out on their followers. Pointing out the problems was not an option. And why was Sam glaring at him like he was carrying the plague? Piotr couldn't figure it out until he felt Kitty's hand loosen in his. That could've been it. Piotr tried to avoid conflict as much as possible. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had found one without trying. With the leader of an entire camp. Why was his life never easy? It was as if life did it's best to make him uncomfortable. He shrugged, and watched as Samuel walked away, turning to Kitty as she started talking quietly to him about how to spin Sam's plan so that it worked well for the two mutants.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so so so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. Almost three weeks, yeesh. Sorry, but I've been procrastinating A LOT on college applications, so now that I've actually firmly decided on a major that should help loads. And Writer's Block, not that that's any excuse whatsoever. And work. And school. And church. Okay, so I know y'all probably don't care about the why, but it makes me feel better to let you know. Onward to the review replys!

Author376-Your dialogue was hysterical, but I decided to be a bit more subtle with mine. I was laughing by the timewas finished reading it. The movie was good, which is rare of me to say about a movie set in war times. And I made Piotr be the better man in this, though he is dying to take out a goosestepping soldier or twelve. ;)

xX Juno Xx- Another chapter, just like you wanted, and by the way, finally watched 300, it was pretty good, although, I can't say it was historically accurate with the monsters and such. :P

Miss Maia- I'm glad you think that the PiotrxSam interaction is getting interesting. That kind of took on a life of it's own, because that was nowhere in my original plans. Funny when the story starts to flow without your conscious knowledge. Read and find out if you want to know about Kitty's powers though, I refuse to give anything away. :D

For a great Kiotr series, read _**Author376**_'s **Stolen Child**, and it's sequel **Unquiet Dreams**.

DISCLAIMER: I own the X-Men. And Harry Potter. Nice people also come and dress me every day in a white jacket that make me hug myself because I love me.

Train Ride

Bastian glanced around the crowded train car. As an undesirable German, he had been placed in the caboose. Most of their guard had been left at other camps with the prisoners. He knew what went on in the camps. Everyone wasn't so lucky. He looked around at the people milling about, and held his breath, remembering his premonition as he had stepped onto the train. There were people coming. He had seen them, and the remainder of the prisoners, Jews, Romanis, POWs, and traitorous Germans, or gay ones, like himself, would be getting off of this train. He just had to wait on the big guy with an accent and the short girl. An odd pairing that would get noticed by anyone paying the slightest bit of attention. He blinked as he saw a girls head appear through the back wall, and when he looked again, she was gone.

Kitty smacked Piotr as she felt his hand slide a bit too far up her leg. "And what do you think you're doing?" She hissed, turning her head back to glare at him. He grinned up at her, seemingly proud of himself, explaining how his hand had slipped, and her mid-thigh wasn't a good enough handhold. "I don't care what kind of handhold it is, if I weren't stuck here with you, I would refuse to speak to you."

Piotr chuckled to himself, smiling up at her apologetically as she threw him a look making him realize that he had crossed a line. Not by grabbing her leg, he would have realized that. Apparently laughing at a woman after groping her was not the wisest thing one could do. "Just get us in there Katya."

"I was about to, but then someone distracted me," she answered, somewhat huffily. She watched in silence as he effortless pulled himself up onto the back of the train.

"Do you find me distracting? If I'd known I would've let Sam partner with you for this particular mission." He glanced at her, noting her distasteful expression, and had to keep himself from laughing at the young woman. Crouching down low, on the back of a train sometime in the 1940's was not one of the ways that he had previously envisioned them together. And definitely not with that smudge of dirt on her nose.

Kitty rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed his hand, grinning a bit as she noted that she liked the way it felt around hers. "Stay," she commanded firmly, leaning forwards just enough so that she could slip her head through again to make sure that the way was clear. As she saw the brunette man sitting nearest to the backs clear grey eyes widen, she slowly raised a finger to her lips. After he nodded, she tugged on Piotr's hand and led him through the metal, casually reaching back, and flipping the latch on the train door before motioning the large man to lean on it until it was time.

With their part done, Kitty knew that all they had to do was wait on the others to start herding the passengers towards the back, and make sure that the door was slung open in time. And fight the Nazi guards. She grinned, they'd have no idea how to deal with a girl they couldn't touch, or a man that turned into metal. Both completely impervious to any harm they might cause. That could prove to be entertaining later.

Piotr turned his attention to the boy that had seen them slip in. "Tell nobody of how we entered. Understand?" The man nodded.

"No one will hear your secret from me," he answered. "I saw you come. We'll be getting out very soon."

"Saw us?" Kitty asked, before seeing what she assumed to be the rest of the prisoners on the train rushing for the back door. She nodded to Piotr, who moved, and then they both rushed as fast as they could through the stream of bodies, both helping those that were too young, old, or weak, and searching for any guards that might cause trouble. Kitty grinned on her fourth trip back through the crowd, grabbing Piotr's hand, and helping him with the first he had tried to help. She pulled them both through the crowd, and then made sure that the newly freed prisoners still had enough guides to lead them.

She nodded to Marcel who had been assigned guide duty, and then ran back through the crowd, Piotr ending up in front of her due to his longer stride. Then she saw one, apparently at exactly the same time as Colossus. One of the Nazi's had decided that beating the already weak people to keep them in place was a better idea than losing all the remaining prisoners. The poor guy had no idea what he was dealing with.

As he bulled his gun back, ready to smash the butt against the young woman's side again, Kitty dove for the girl, phasing as soon as she felt her skin under hers. Glancing over her shoulder, Kitty saw a seven foot five, gleaming, organic steel giant standing where Colossus had been. She grinned, watching all the color drain from the German soldier's face. As Colossus grabbed his gun, snapping it in two, and threw it out the back, his face tinted slightly green.

Piotr glared at the man standing straight across from him, glancing towards Kitty, and motioning for her to get the dark haired girl off the train. As Kitty started moving, still holding the woman's hand, Piotr turned back the the man. As he looked at the small figure, he was unable to shake the image of a hunter and his prey. The girl that the man had been abusing was only a year or two younger than Kitty. Piotr grabbed him by the collar, forcing him flat against the wall of the train. Hissing in a low, but perfectly clear voice, thick with a Russian accent because of his anger he simply said, "Leave."

Pushing the man towards the front of the car, Piotr slipped into his regular skin noting that the young man who had seen them enter was staring at him open mouthed. Piotr ran a large hand through his hair, appalled by himself and what he had wanted to do to the Nazi. He glanced down after realizing he was shaking with his rage.

"Piotr!" He looked up, hearing the triumphant call from Kitty. "Everyone's out except for us, him," she pointed to the man. "And Samuel, let's get out of here, now." He nodded, glancing at the man and making sure he was able to walk by himself. He called through the train for Samuel, seeing him appear from the car ahead a few moments later. "Let's go home," Kitty said, grinning at him as she tucked her left arm into his right.

"Da," he answered, looking at the young man and deciding that he would be wise enough to hold his tongue, at least until they got back to the refugee camp. He and Kitty would talk to him then.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so sorry that this update has taken so long, but I lost my outline ages ago, and have yet to find out. My sincerest apologies for the briefness of this chapter, but I don't want to accidentally screw something up by writing too much without knowing exactly where I'm going. Especially since I actually took the time to outline this story.

Back Home

Illyana was thrilled. And her older brother was going to kill her when he found out why. There were some things you just didn't share with your overprotective, super strong, mutant brother. Even if he was one of the nicest guys she'd ever met. Like the fact that she'd had a bit of a thing for a certain flame-throwing mutant for months. Or that he'd just asked her out. It was amazing to Illyana that he was interested in her. And if Piotr knew, he would be asking about Pyro's "intentions." What a way to scare a guy off. This was perfect. Of course, it would've been better if Kitty wasn't lost in time somewhere so she could share the news with her best friend. But at least this way she'd have some time to get to know John before her brother got a chance to scare him off.

Hunting through her closet, she had absolutely nothing to wear for the weekend. She bit her bottom lip, thinking for a bit before remembering the perfect dress. Of course, it was in Kitty's closet, but she wasn't going to be using it anytime soon. Illyana smiled and rushed off to the room that was now just Rogue's, hunting for the light blue number that matched her eyes almost perfectly. A date would be good for her, especially with all the time she'd been spending trying to get a better grip on her powers to get Kitty and Piotr back from wherever she'd sent them. Now all she needed to do was figure out who would be perfect for Rahne so those Frisbee doodles would turn into normal Mrs. So-and-So doodles.

Rogue missed Kitty, but she figured it would be a great opportunity for the big Russian to help her realize that Lance wasn't anywhere near mature enough for her. After all, Piotr was the only guy that could ever keep Gambit away from her window when they used to be on opposite sides. Not that Gambit had changed sides...yet. But he did spend practically every night in her room now. Ever since he'd found out that Kitty was gone, he'd been living with her. The professor knew, and it was only a matter of time before Logan found out with his sense of smell.

Of course, she'd been preventing that by making Gambit wear some of her perfume anytime before he actually came over. She smirked. He was definitely getting it back with the Acolytes for that. Especially Pietro, the boy didn't know when to let go of anything. She grinned as Gambit popped back through the window. He'd jumped out onto the tree branch just outside it when Illyana had knocked on the door to borrow her dress. She stared at him as he landed on the floor. Oh yes, he was definitely stare-worthy. And at the moment, shirtless. Too bad they couldn't actually make out. She sighed, and leaned back against the bed, as he climbed in next to her.

Kitty had broken there last date, and she'd been refusing to answer her cell phone. Lance was pissed. Either she was ignoring him, or someone back at the mansion had taken her phone for the sole purpose of keeping them apart. And he knew exactly who would do something like that. Summers thought he wasn't good enough for Kitty. He was going to the mansion, and he was getting answers. The whole Brotherhood Boarding House was shaking a bit as he grabbed his keys, and jumped into his dark green Wrangler. Summers was down.

Hope that you loved it, and don't want to kill me for taking far too long. I will update next as soon as I can possibly find my outline. Please, read and review, and feel free to suggest!


	11. Chapter 11

Samuel had been three feet away from freedom when one of the Nazi's that they had neglected to send away had stepped into his path. Samuel sighed, and turned to look at the men guarding him and his fellow prisoners. He was too much of a risk, and he knew it. Since he had helped the prisoners on the train escape, they would want him gone. Probably in the next round of extermination.

He glanced around noting the Sonderkommandos, one in particular catching his eye. The young man seemed to be doing everything in his power to not get noticed. Samuel winced, suddenly able to smell the stench of death that the Sonderkommandos were stirring up by hunting through the ditches for any valuables that the corpses there might have once had. The man that had caught his eye was tall, with dark hair, and a bit thin. Every prisoner at the camp was a bit thin, Samuel thought to himself ruefully. At least his capture meant that many others got to be free of this place.... At least for a while longer.

*****

Kitty was bored. Piotr and Bastian had left her to find something to do at the camp while they went, hunting for Samuel. He had, after all, been right behind them on the train. She had been helping those that had been on the train settle in, and now the building was getting overcrowded. Kitty was going to discuss finding a new building for their growing numbers with Sam whenever they returned. He had to return.

She sighed, watching everyone in the building. The few children playing, and the men fighting one another, "training." It was better than nothing, but it didn't compare to what she and Piotr were used to. She used to think that sessions with Logan would kill her. She and Piotr should really demonstrate some technique for the members of the rebellion. She bit her bottom lip, deciding that she should be helping hunt for Sam too. After all, no one would be able to catch her, even if they did find her. She smirked as she got up, quickly slipping through the back wall of the building.

*****

Bastian glanced up at the larger man, as they wandered through the alleyways near the train tracks. "Are the two of you ever going to talk about that whole, she walked through the train, and you just happen to be capable of turning into a huge silver giant thing?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. He watched as Piotr slowed down, and nodded.

"Da, I was hoping that you might not have noticed that." Bastian snorted, and Piotr glared at him sharply. "I knew it was unlikely," the Russian answered checking behind a dumpster, hoping to find Sam crouching behind it, the roles simply reversed from when they had first met.

"I was just surprised that I wasn't the only strange one," Bastian explained. "I mean, knowing things before they happen has to be similar to what the two of you can do, right?" Piotr raised his eyebrows at that, smiling at Bastian. "I saw you and Kitty coming, Piotr. Before the train ride, I knew that I didn't have to worry about making it out of the camp, because I saw the two of you rescuing us from the train."

"That's interesting," Piotr said, walking out of the alley distractedly. "Can you tell me more about what you can do, and I will explain about Kitty and I as well." Bastian nodded, excitedly, and began telling Piotr every detail he could remember about coming into his powers.

*****

Kitty shrugged, ducking into another house in the neighborhood. He had to be somewhere near where they had gotten off the train. He couldn't have been captured. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task. She winced, hearing footsteps. She wasn't alone in the house. Someone else was already here. She glanced to the door that she had walked in, and darted away from it, seeing the knob moving. She ran up the steps as quickly as she could. She winced, as she crammed herself into a tiny closet. Those were definitely German voices. She strained herself, trying to hear what they were saying, but it was useless. She would have to be closer. She wasn't moving from her spot in the closet until she was sure she could phase down to the floor below without being seen.

She would get out. She had to.


End file.
